


Love Thy Neighbor

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Country Knight [1]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Love Thy Neighbor

* * *

Sitting on the side of the road wasn’t where you wanted to be at the moment. Let alone with your cranky two year old. You’d been trying to flag someone down for half an hour. Your phone was dead, which meant you couldn’t even call someone. And you weren’t about to walk with your toddler, not as far as the nearest gas station would be!

Finally, you slipped her out of her seat to get her some fresh air. You’d been driving since you left New York, and had taken a few breaks, but in toddler time, that didn’t mean anything. You had her on your hip, patting her back and singing to her when you heard the rumble of a motorcycle. Figuring it would be just someone else to pass you by, you didn’t turn to look until you realized that it was slowing down.

You turned and let out a sigh of relief when he stopped and parked his bike. “You alright?” He asked.

“I ran outta gas.” You sighed, still lightly bouncing your daughter. “Like half an hour ago.”

“No one’s stopped ta help?” He asked, looking upset.

You shook your head. “You’re the first.” Your voice was quiet. “I don’t have a lot, but can I give you gas money? I’ll give you extra for your gas. I really just need enough to get to town.” Asking for help wasn’t something you wanted, but here you were.

Daryl shook his head. “I gotcha.” He gave you a small smile. “Hate to see a pretty lady and a baby out here like that. Shame no one’s got the decency to help.” You blushed at that. “There’s a gas station about five miles that way. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Thank you, so much.” You were beyond grateful for this.

“Why don’t y’all go sit in the shade for a bit while I run to the gas station?” He motioned to a tree about five feet off the side of the road. Smiling, you nodded at him. You watched him get on his bike and turn back the way he came. Handsome and kind. He was either married, gay, or both. That’s how it normally went, right?

* * *

Sitting on a spread out blanket, you watched your daughter play with a few of her toys, a small smile on your face. You heard the roar of his bike and looked over your shoulder. “VOOOM!” Your daughter yelled, making you laugh. Putting her toys in her bag, you picked up her, the blanket, and the bag before walking to where he was. “Hope ya don’t mind. I didn’t know if ya were hungry or anything.” He said somewhat shyly, holding up a bag of snacks.

“Oh, you really didn’t have to do that. Those convenience stores are so expensive.”

He smiled. “It’s really alright. Let’s get you on the road.”

You sighed, and nodded. “I’m Y/N, do you live anywhere near here?”

“I’m Daryl.” He told you as he filled the tank. “Yeah, ‘bout fifteen minutes past the town I just came from. Got some friends out this way. Was on the way to their house.”

Hearing you’d kept him from his friends you felt like he’d really done too much. “Let me make it up to you.” You insisted. “I’m just moving to town. Let me buy you dinner or something.”

He smirked over at you. “You askin’ me out?”

Your cheeks heated up, making you nervous. “You’re doing so much, and you don’t even know us.”

“S’alright.” He chuckled. “I’d like to know you’re gettin’ settled safe in town anyways.” His eyes went back to the tank. “What’s your lil’ girl’s name?” He asked.

Looking over to her, you brushed her hair back from her face. “Her name’s Lorelei.” You smiled.

Daryl smiled over at her. “She’s a cutie.” Lorelei grinned back at him and buried her face in your neck. “She always that shy?”

You laughed. “Usually? Not really. I’m _surprised_ she isn’t over there trying to help you.”

Standing up, he capped the gas tank. “There you go.” He wiped off his hand and walked closer to you. “You got a number I can call?”

“No, I just thought I’d make you _guess_ where and when I can meet you.” You smirked.

“Oh, sarcasm? _Really_? I just saved a damsel in distress! _Two_ of ‘em. I’m sure the lil’ princess would agree, that makes _me_ the prince…” He smirked back, his eyes going to Lorelei. “Isn’t that right?”

You laughed, enjoying how laid back he was. “My knight on a shining motorcycle!” You gasped. “So, _prince_ Daryl, you have a phone I can put this number in?”

* * *

After you’d given him your phone number, you’d said your goodbyes, even Lorelei waving and yelling ‘bye’. You were currently unpacking while Lorelei napped. It was your second day in your new apartment, and you were starting to get used to things. The town’s people were laid back, and really nice, which helped so much. You’d even met the sheriff while out getting dinner the night before. His name was Rick, and made you feel at ease about the police force. You knew there were good and bad cops, just like everyone else. You just seemed to get all the bad ones in your life.

You were in sweats that you had bunched up to your knees, a baggy tank, and had your hair thrown up in a messy bun as you moved about. All your windows were open, letting the place air out.

Hearing your phone ring, you went to answer it. “Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Daryl.” You could hear the smile in his voice. “Thought I’d call and see how you were makin’ out in your new place.”

You smiled. “Pretty well. Rori loves it so far.” You chuckled. “Did you have fun at your friend’s?” The phone was between your shoulder and your ear as you continued going through boxes.

Daryl chuckled on the other end. “Yeah, I did. Buddy’s wife wanted to know _all_ about you and your lil’ girl.”

“You tell them some lady on the side of the road called you a prince and asked you to dinner?” You teased, earning a laugh. “Or that the toddler made you smile?”

“Uh…” He started. “That I helped a mom and her kid out. Couldn’t believe no one else stopped to help ya.” Daryl told you. “Told ‘em you were new in town, she said you could use some friends.”

You chuckled. “Well, she ain’t wrong.” Friends would be nice.

There was a slight pause. “So, uh, I was wondering if you were busy?”

“Well, Rori is napping, and I’m doing the whole mom thing by getting the apartment all situated. So, yes, but no.” You laughed. “Why, what’s up?”

“Was gonna see if that offer for dinner was still on the table, but seein’ as you’re doin’ that…how about I grab a pizza and come help?”

Standing up straight, you held the phone in your hand. “Wasn’t it me supposed to be getting _you_ the food? And I barely know you, good prince Daryl. Should I be inviting a strange man into my home?” You teased.

Daryl laughed at that. “Good point, princess. Good point.” He agreed. “How about this. I grab the drinks, you get the pizza, and we can bring the lil’ princess to the park in town?”

“I’d like that. Can you give me about an hour?”

“Long naps?” He asked.

You laughed. “No, when I said I was doing the whole ‘ _mom_ ’ thing, that included my attire for the day.” He laughed, hard. “I’d like to see _you_ rock sweats and a baggy tank. See how hot you look!”

“Why, Y/N, I think it’s a bit fast for that. _Besides_ , I don’t wear shirts with my sweats.” You face heated up instantly. “I’ll see you in an hour.”

After hanging up, you puffed out your cheeks and let out a breath. “Well, then…”


End file.
